


Stuck On You

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [146]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Leverage.  Sticky notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

Elliot should have never left them alone for the whole weekend.

His entire apartment was covered. The window had an inelegant…was that a duck? coloured in bring pink squares of paper. Even his bathroom hadn’t escaped the post-it onslaught.

He turned to the pair. “You. Are cleaning this up.”

Hardison nodded and faked an exaggerated yawn, Parker more awkwardly following his lead. “Ok, man. But it’s gonna take time. You best stay at ours til we get it clean.”

Elliot’s pillow was full of post-its, he really didn’t have a choice.

Three weeks later, Elliot broke his lease and moved his stuff into Parker and Hardison’s place.

Parker welcomed him by sticking a post-it note over her lips that read “kiss here.”

Laughing, he obliged.


End file.
